


bare

by lilazazie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Gay, Gay Sex, Ils sont amoureux, J'avais oublié que Thor avait perdu un oeil, Kinky, Loki a une tache de naissance sur la fesse, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki est une allumeuse, Loki is a Tease, Loki se promène à poil dans les couloirs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thor est stupide, Top Thor (Marvel), mostly just smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilazazie/pseuds/lilazazie
Summary: „ regarde-moi. regarde-moi comme je suis réellement. "
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark (past)
Kudos: 7





	bare

Le nouveau Roi d'Asgard soupire avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux d'or.   
Ces derniers temps, le grand blond se sent constamment à cran. Et le fait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'énerve encore plus. Alors il essaye tant bien que mal de passer au dessus des remarques de son entourage, comme le "Ben alors Barbie, t'as tes règles où quoi ?" que lui a lancé la Valkyrie la veille. Il aurait presque eu envie de lui répondre oui.

Thor se laisse lourdement tomber sur son large lit et soupire à nouveau. Il a beau se creuser la tête depuis des jours, il ne trouve aucune explication. Et il s'en gifle mentalement. C'est vrai, quoi, qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre nerveux à ce point ??  
Fatigué de se battre avec ses propres pensées, le grand blond grogne et se met à triturer distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux, essayant de vider son esprit.

Et, alors que ses paupières se ferment, une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien s'élève derrière lui et le fait sursauter légèrement.

**\- Bonjour** , fait l'individu d'un ton calme.

L'intéressé se redresse vivement. Et ce qu'il découvre face à lui lui arrache une exclamation silencieuse. Son cœur s'emballe alors que son regard ne sait pas où s'arrêter.

**\- Qu'est-ce que-** , bégaie-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la voix grave de son vis-à-vis.  
 **\- Comment tu me trouves ?**  
 **\- E-euh, je....**

La raison d'un tel embarras ? Laissez-moi vous éclairer. Son frère adoptif, Loki, se tient en face de lui. Ce qui n'est que parfaitement normal. À une exception près. En effet, le brun a le rouge aux joues et il est planté là, sous le nez de l'autre, étant simplement vêtu de... de rien, en fait. C'est ça, Loki est complètement nu.

Thor le dévisage la bouche ouverte, stupéfait, incapable de comprendre ni réagir.   
Et son vis-à-vis profite de cette stupéfaction et se met à avancer lentement vers le blond, qui par ailleurs n'a plus d'autre choix que de détourner vivement la tête, rouge écarlate.

**\- Par la barbe d'Odin, Loki, couvre-toi..!**   
**\- Pourquoi faire ?**   
_(Des vêtements ? Non. Jamais.)_

Cette réponse surprend le roi au plus haut point.   
Enfin quoi, tout était à peu de choses près "normal", jusqu'ici. Et là, son petit frère devient nudiste du jour au lendemain ? C'est une blague. Le juste milieu, peut-être ? Non ? Bon.

**\- L-Loki, qu'est-ce qui te prend...**

Loki glousse en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu répliquer. _"Toi dans quelques instants, j'espère."_  
Et il l'aurait fait, s'il n'était pas certain que Thor se serait évanoui dans la seconde.   
Alors il se contente d'hausser les épaules.

**\- Une envie de te montrer ce que je suis sans artifice, probablement** , fait-il d'un ton détaché, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

De sa démarche féline, le brun continue d'avancer, jusqu'à laisser son frère acculé contre le bord du lit.

**\- Thor, j'aimerais que tu me regardes attentivement** , souffle-t-il.

Le grand blond lui lance un regard paniqué. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre.   
Il n'a jamais su rester insensible face au charme ravageur de son frère adoptif. Et, le fait que ce dernier l'aguiche de la sorte... Il ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra se retenir de lui sauter dessus.   
Tentant de toutes ses forces de réfréner ses pulsions, il souffle d'une voix tremblante :

**\- L-Loki... Je peux pas...**

Bien trop occupé à fixer le sol avec un immense intérêt, Thor ne voit pas les traits fins du visage de son frère se tordre l'espace d'un instant en une moue qui aurait trahi sa déception.

**\- Je... Je suis trop repoussant..?** , murmure Loki.

Ben oui. C'est vrai, quoi. Qu'est-ce que le grand Thor, fils d'Odin et Dieu du Tonnerre -ainsi que petit rayon de soleil, comme se plaisait à le surnommer mentalement son frère-, pourrait trouver à un individu sournois et malicieux comme Loki ? Pas grand chose, évidemment. Enfin, c'est ce dont le brun est persuadé.   
Mais il n'a pas non plus hésité pendant des heures pour rien, alors il continuera son petit jeu -si l'autre accepte un tant soit peu de s'y prêter-.

**\- Hein...? N-Non, bien sûr que non..!**  
 **\- Alors regarde-moi. Regarde-moi comme je suis réellement. S'il te plaît** , continue le brun d'une voix presque suppliante.

Et il sait très bien que si cette voix-là ne fait pas flancher son blond, il aura échoué et pourra aller se rhabiller. Littéralement.  
Sans oublier le fait qu'il sera mort de honte et n'osera plus jamais sortir de sa cabine de peur de croiser Thor.

Alors il joue sa dernière carte.   
Sa main droite se pose sur la joue de son vis-à-vis ; sa jumelle saisit celle du blond avec délicatesse et la serre tout doucement. Loki sourit.   
Le fils aîné d'Odin est tendu comme jamais, il en est conscient. Et il compte faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier ses appréhensions et tracas.

Là, lentement, le brun approche son visage de celui de son blond alors que ce dernier sent ses barrières mentales s'écrouler peu à peu.   
Merde quoi, il n'y est pour rien! Tant pis pour la décence ; la vie est trop courte pour ne pas s'envoyer en l'air avec son frère. Quoi ? Des objections ? Oui ? Tant pis.   
Thor tente désespérément de résister quelques instants encore, mais le contact des lèvres douces de Loki sur les siennes tue les protestations qui ne demandaient qu'à franchir sa bouche.   
Il se laisse complètement faire. Et autant vous dire que pour rien au monde il ne mettrait fin à cet échange -même s'il est bien trop gêné pour oser y participer pleinement-.   
Donc il se contente de fermer les paupières.

Au grand regret de Thor, Loki finit par rompre ce premier contact.   
Le blond souffle, encore un peu perdu.

**\- J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre des fois, tu sais ?**

Le brun sourit à nouveau. Mais ce sourire s'évanouit quand son regard se perd dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

**\- Thor, je... Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît** , murmure-t-il, soudainement extrêmement embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de faire -et aussi par le fait d'être complètement nu-.

C'est au tour de son frère d'afficher un sourire en coin.

**\- Tu as toujours été le dieu des jolies phrases, mon frère, mais tes mots deviennent maladroits quand tu es gêné** , commente le blond en se redressant sur ses coudes avant de glisser une main sur la chute des reins de Loki.

Le corps de ce dernier est parcouru de délicieux frissons quelques instants. La paume rugueuse de son blond contre sa peau nue l'électrise totalement. Il en veut plus. Beaucoup plus.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans état pareil ?** , reprend Thor d'un air narquois.   
**\- Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ?** , réplique Loki en balayant ses angoisses, se disant intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait tout ça pour se laisser rattraper par sa redoutable timidité.  
 **\- Avec chaque détail** , souffle le blond  
 **\- Ça dépend si tu es sage.**

Thor sourit. Il retrouve son frère. Toujours aussi nu, certes, mais il est redevenu aussi mesquin qu'il a toujours été.   
Loki passe une main dans la nuque de son blond avant de se laisser assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses fermes. Là, il approche à nouveau son visage de celui de l'autre et vient embrasser sensuellement ses lèvres.  
Ses doigts fins glissent sur la poitrine nue de l'autre -il se trouve que Thor a pris ses aises et s'est défait de son haut avant que Loki ne décide de venir l'allumer...- alors que le Dieu -et non pas Lord- du Tonnerre saisit une poignée de cheveux de son frère et les tire doucement en arrière pour se frayer un chemin vers son cou délicat.  
Là, il y laisse sa marque.

Ce corps qu'il tient contre lui, cette âme que lui seul sait si fragile... Ça lui appartient.   
Son Loki.  
Son petit frère.  
Son protégé.  
Son amant.   
Rien qu'à lui, à personne d'autre.   
Et rien de ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici n'a meilleur goût.

Les grandes mains de Thor glissent sur la chute des reins du brun, qui se cambre légèrement. La barbe du blond le chatouille alors que ce dernier couvre son cou et sa mâchoire de baisers ; Loki rit doucement, rouge de bonheur. 

**\- Ta peau est tellement douce** , susurre le nouveau roi.  
 **\- Et toi, tu piques.**

L'aîné lâche un éclat de rire.

**\- Si tu imagines que je vais me raser... Tu rêves, mon frère.**   
**\- Je n'imagine rien. Ça te va très bien, et...**

Loki marque une courte pause et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Cette sensation... C'est excitant.**

Thor sourit en coin avant de venir caresser la joue de son frère adoptif et pose un baiser sur son front. Il laisse alors ses paumes descendre le long de son corps pour arriver jusqu'aux fesses fermes du cadet. Celui-ci soupire doucement.

**\- Hey, Loki... Tu ne laisserais personne d'autre te toucher comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **\- Mmh... Si on considère que Tony Stark n'est personne. Une fois, il m'a fait ce truc, avec sa langue... C'était extraordina-**  
 **\- Ça va, j'ai compris** , grogne Thor, coupant son partenaire dans sa description. **Je ferai mieux que lui.**  
 **\- Essaie toujours, mon frère.**

Le blond passe un bras autour de la taille du brun, le fait basculer pour l'allonger sur le lit et se place à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

**\- Tu me provoques ?**  
 **\- Moi ? Je n'oserais pas, mon roi** , réplique Loki avec un sourire radieux qui a toujours eu le don de faire fondre son aîné.

Le Dieu de la Malice joue de ses charmes, il connaît très bien leurs effets, et il se délecte des réactions qu'ils provoquent. Surtout de celles de Thor.

**\- Toi... Je vais te faire crier** , susurre le blond avant de plonger son nez dans son cou pour en mordiller la peau.

Loki soupire d'excitation.   
L'aîné caresse et effleure du bout de ses doigts la poitrine et le ventre du brun. Ses lèvres longent sa mâchoire pour arriver jusqu'à ses clavicules.  
Thor lève les yeux vers le visage de son frère, qui lui sourit. Là, il se redresse un peu et laisse son regard se promener sur ce corps qui lui est tout offert.   
Merde, c'est fou ce qu'il est beau...  
De longs cheveux désordonnés d'un noir de jais. Deux grands yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre bleu et vert. Des pommettes saillantes ; un nez droit ; des lèvres minces.   
Un long cou blanc marqué de quelques traces rougeâtres. Des épaules et un torse finement musclés, un ventre plat, une fine ligne pileuse liant nombril et bas-ventre.

Loki pose sa paume contre la joue du blond. Leurs regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Thor parlent pour lui, Loki comprend. Ses joues se teintent d'un léger rose.   
Ils pourraient rester des heures à s'observer de la sorte, fascinés l'un par l'autre.   
Mais la tentation est trop grande, leur désir les rattrape et Thor ne se retient plus de fondre sur les lèvres de son cadet. C'est un baiser passionné qui s'en suit.  
La peau blanche de Loki se couvre de délicieux frissons alors que les doigts de son frère caressent sa taille ; il passe ses bras dans le dos du blond pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Les mains fines du brun se faufilent dans le creux des reins de ce dernier et dérivent jusqu'à ses fesses.   
Soudain, Thor met fin au baiser et lève brusquement la tête.

**\- Loki, j'ai une idée.**

L'interpellé le questionne du regard, le souffle court.

**\- Tourne-toi** , dit fermement l'aîné.

Sans un mot, l'autre obtempère -non sans difficulté-.   
Thor saisit alors ses hanches et les soulève légèrement. Embarrassé, Loki souffle :

**\- Qu'est-ce que-**  
 **\- Tu vas adorer** , le coupe le blond en assénant une petite tape sur la fesse gauche de son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Thor approche alors doucement son visage de l'intimité de Loki, qui commence à soupçonner ce qui est sur le point de se produire.  
Très bien. Thor joue _kinky_. Loki le serait encore plus.  
Le brun creuse son dos, se retrouvant ainsi dans une position de soumission totale. Et ça lui plaît énormément.   
L'aîné se pince les lèvres. Difficile de résister à cet appel vivant à la luxure.

**\- T'es vraiment... vicieux** , souffle Thor d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

Loki ricane.

**\- C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle Dieu de la Malice, mon cher frère.**

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Et tu parles trop, aussi.**   
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis né comme ça- AH, merde... ~**

Thor vient d'écraser sa langue contre l'intimité de son cadet, qui gémit aussitôt.  
L'habileté sans précédent du blond lui provoque une succession d'intenses vagues de chaleur. Loki geint et halète indécemment jusqu'au point où son amour propre lui commande de plaquer le dos de sa main contre sa bouche.   
Effectivement, son frère est meilleur que Tony Stark.   
_(_ _ **Nda**_ _: no offence baby hehe)_

Le roi d'Asgard savoure cette délicieuse torture qu'il inflige à Loki. Chaque frisson, chaque sursaut, chaque gémissement.   
Sa langue experte caresse l'antre étroite du plus jeune, elle insiste de temps à autre et presse légèrement plus fort avant de revenir à des contacts plus subtils.  
Pantelant, le brun tend une main derrière lui et la plonge dans les cheveux désormais courts de son aîné, l'encourageant à ne s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte.... Et Thor n'arrêterait jamais si son corps entier ne lui hurlait pas qu'il avait besoin d'attention, lui aussi.   
On le sait tous, il est particulièrement difficile de faire abstraction d'une érection aussi... présente.

Après un dernier coup de langue, le Dieu du Tonnerre vient mordre doucement la fesse droite de Loki, qui, surpris, lâche un petit couinement. Complètement essoufflé, il se laisse tomber sur le côté, la main de son frère glissant sur sa cuisse.   
Ses joues sont rouges ; il essuie son front humide d'un revers de la main.  
Thor se lève alors et se dirige vers l'imposante armoire, à l'opposé de la pièce.

**\- Je... Je te donne au moins ça** , murmure Loki entre deux profondes inspirations. **Ta langue est plus habile que celle de Stark.**

De là où il est, le blond sourit en coin.   
Bien sûr qu'il est meilleur que Stark.  
Il ouvre alors une porte de l'armoire et en sort un petit pot -son contenu ne laisse aucun doute dans l'esprit de Loki, d'ailleurs, et il soupire intérieurement de soulagement-.  
Thor revient sur ses pas, pose le pot sur le lit et y grimpe à son tour avant de s'asseoir.

**\- Viens là** , ordonne-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le brun s'exécute et pose des genoux de part et d'autre des cuisses de son comparse. Celui-ci passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de lui offrir un baiser torride.   
Loki a chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, il ne veut plus jouer, il a besoin de sentir son frère. Et il compte bien obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
Ses paumes brûlantes se posent sur les joues de Thor. Il met un terme au baiser, donne un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres gonflées du blond et vient mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

**\- Thor** , susurre-t-il d'une voix plus qu'aguicheuse, **je veux que tu me prennes sans me ménager.**

Un long frisson parcourt le dos de l'interpellé, qui sent son visage devenir presque aussi rouge que le jus de tomate dont Bruce Banner se délectait chaque matin à l'époque où il contrôlait encore un peu l'espèce de monstre vert _(Shrek? C'est toi ?)_ qui sommeillait en lui.   
_(_ _ **Nda**_ _: en vrai il serait totalement assez chelou pour boire du jus de tomate le matin, nan ? :D #oktg)_

Après un court instant de flottement -le temps qu'il fallait à Thor pour intégrer les paroles indécentes de son frère-, la main droite du grand blond part à la recherche du petit pot qu'il a négligemment posé -lancé- quelque part derrière lui.   
Presque étonné de le trouver sans trop faire attendre Loki, il ouvre le récipient et plonge trois doigts dans la substance fraîche.  
Le brun se cambre légèrement quand ces mêmes doigts effleurent son intimité.   
Thor, impatient lui aussi, n'attend pas très longtemps avant d'en insérer un doucement. Peut-être un peu trop doucement au goût du Dieu de la Malice, d'ailleurs, qui commence à onduler des hanches pour encourager son aîné à accélérer.   
Celui-ci se mord la lèvre inférieure.   
Les supplications silencieuses -il est bien trop orgueilleux pour dire tout ce qu'il pense à voix haute- du plus jeune ont fait leur effet, et l'autre ajoute non pas un, mais deux doigts supplémentaires, arrachant cette fois-ci un gémissement de plaisir des lèvres de Loki. Sa tête tombe sur l'épaule musclée du blond, il halète, excité comme une bête au point d'en avoir mal.

**\- Merde, Loki....**

En guise de réponse, les mains fines du cadet glissent le long de son ventre pour venir défaire le bouton du bas de Thor.

**\- Aide-moi à enlever ça** , murmure Loki, le souffle court.

Le concerné soulève -comme il le peut- son bassin, portant également le poids de son frère, alors que celui-ci tire fébrilement sur le vêtement pour le faire glisser le long des cuisses fermes du blond.  
Le plus jeune commençait à se demander sérieusement comment Thor avait pu supporter cette entrave aussi longtemps.  
C'est vrai, ça devait être douloureux, non ?   
En parlant de douleur... L'aîné pousse un soupir de soulagement, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire Loki.

**\- Te moque pas de moi, petit avorton.**  
 **\- Loin de moi cette idée, votre Majesté** , pouffe le brun.  
 **\- À me chercher comme ça je peux t'assurer que tu vas me trouver** , murmure Thor d'une voix exagérément grave.

Loki aurait frissonné d'excitation si son blond ne l'avait pas attrapé brusquement par la taille pour le retourner et l'allonger sans aucune délicatesse sur le dos, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise suivie d'un sourire en coin.  
Thor, à l'aide de son index et majeur droits, récolte une seconde noisette de lubrifiant et l'applique sans plus tarder sur son membre érigé. Là, il glisse ses mains derrière les jambes de Loki et les cale sur ses larges épaules.   
Pris d'une envie soudaine de se faire désirer, le jeune dieu titille l'antre du brun du bout de son sexe.   
Le Dieu de la Malice se tortille devant lui, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cet excès de désir qui le rend fou.

**\- Supplie-moi, Loki.**

Le brun écarquille les yeux, ahuri.

**\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?**  
 **\- Mmh... Non.**  
 **\- Jamais de la vie..!**  
 **\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?** , le nargue Thor, pressant un peu plus l'intimité de son vis-à-vis avant de revenir à de simples effleurements.

Loki creuse son dos, ses doigts fins agrippent un pli des draps.

**\- Merde...** , marmonne-t-il, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là. **Je... Je t'en supplie, Thor...**  
 **\- J'aime mieux ça** , répond le blond, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

Là, il s'enfonce d'une traite dans cet étroit fourreau de chair, arrachant à son cadet un bruyant gémissement suivi d'un nouveau juron.  
 _(_ _ **Nda**_ _: quelque part sur Terre..._  
 _Cap' : LANGUAGE !!_  
 _– ceci est à lire à l'américaine, que dis-je, 'merican way –)_

Thor, lui, soupire d'aise, savourant la chaleur du corps de Loki. Ses mains se posent de part et d'autre de ses hanches ; son bassin commence à onduler lentement.

**\- Ça va ?** , demande-t-il en caressant le ventre du plus jeune.   
_(Le mec un peu indécis... "Je vais te faire crier." "Ça va ?" #bonjourlacontradiction)_

Ce dernier acquiesce. Sa main droite glisse et vient trouver celle sur laquelle s'appuie le blond, que ce geste fait sourire tendrement.   
Ses mouvements s'intensifient alors.   
Leurs corps brûlants n'en forment plus qu'un, les deux jeunes dieux se laissent sombrer dans une passion aussi délicieuse qu'incontrôlable.   
Loki rejette la tête en arrière et se cambre plus encore.   
Cette expression qu'il a... Les paupières closes, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes... Sans oublier son corps tendu par le plaisir...  
C'est légal, ça ? Non, hein ?

**\- Thor... Embrasse-moi** , souffle-t-il, pantelant, en rouvrant des yeux voilés de désir.

Et, encore une fois, Thor est incapable de résister.   
Après tout, qui pourrait résister dans une situation pareille, hein ?  
Il saisit donc les chevilles du brun et les pose sur les draps. Là, il se penche au dessus de lui, effleure délicatement du revers de ses phalanges sa joue et caresse tout doucement les lèvres fines du bout de son pouce.   
La vile créature qu'est Loki laisse sa langue aller à la rencontre de ce doigt. Thor déglutit. Il approche son visage de celui du plus jeune. Leurs nez se heurtent ; leurs bouches voraces s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre.

Le blond profite de cette occasion pour distraire son frère adoptif et prend une initiative à laquelle le cadet ne s'attendait pas : il empoigne fermement la virilité gonflée de son comparse et donne de puissants coups de poignet, s'accordant avec le rythme de son bassin.   
Loki lâche un long gémissement de plaisir étouffé par le baiser bestial que lui offre Thor.   
Pour des raisons évidentes de survie, les deux jeunes dieux, complètement à court d'oxygène, se séparent à contrecœur l'un de l'autre, le brun profitant de la situation pour venir mordiller un instant la lèvre inférieure de son frère.

Soudain, le cadet échappe un cri et rejette la tête en arrière, totalement submergé par la sensation qui vient d'envahir son corps tout entier : Thor a heurté brutalement sa prostate.

**\- P-Putain, Thor..! Ici..!**

Ses mains tremblantes viennent agripper les fesses divinement sculptées du blond -les griffant un peu au passage-, l'implorant sans un mot d'aller plus fort encore.   
Ce dernier obéit et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son vis-à-vis pour embrasser sa peau blanche.

**\- Loki** , gronde-t-il.

Le plus jeune fait courir le bout de ses doigts dans le dos de Thor et vient loger sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

**\- Thor** , souffle-t-il entre deux gémissements plus indécents les uns que les autres. **J-Je peux essayer quelque chose ?**

L'autre stoppe tout mouvement -au grand dam de Loki qui se régale de ces sensations- et s'écarte un peu de son amant, pantelant et en sueur, le questionnant des yeux.

**\- Je pense que ça va te plaire** , reprend le brun en pressant sa paume contre le torse de Thor, un sourire aux lèvres. **Retire-toi et assieds-toi.**

Le concerné s'exécute alors. Une fois assis, le brun pose doucement ses mains sur les larges épaules de son frère et se positionne à califourchon sur ses cuisses.   
Là, de ses doigts experts, il guide le membre du blond vers son intimité avant de s'empaler violemment sur la colonne de chair. Il en hoquette de plaisir -et, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait probablement joui sur le coup-.  
Thor, lui, gronde et rejette la tête en arrière en sentant à nouveau la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son frère.

**\- Merde, Loki... T'es vraiment une allumeuse...**

Le brun sourit en coin avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.   
Ça, oui. Il sait y faire, pour sûr.   
Alors que les bras musclés du Dieu du Tonnerre viennent encercler la taille du plus jeune, celui-ci commence à onduler du bassin. Il ferme les paupières.   
Thor approche son visage du sien au point de sentir le souffle haletant de Loki s'échouer sur ses lèvres ; il plaque alors sa bouche contre la sienne et se perd dans un baiser très peu chaste -auquel l'autre participe volontiers, vous vous en doutez bien-.  
La respiration des deux dieux se fait de plus en plus forte, leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, les mouvements de l'un accompagnent ceux de l'autre.  
Le brun gémit ; Thor martèle sa prostate depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes, et il sait très bien que ça aura vite raison de lui.

**\- Loki, je vais bientôt... Retire-toi...**

Le concerné secoue la tête. Non. Il veut le sentir jusqu'au bout. Ses mains prennent le visage du blond en coupe.

**\- T-Thor, regarde-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît...**

Les yeux bleus de Thor se perdent instantanément dans ceux du brun.  
Il serre le corps de Loki contre lui alors que ce dernier se meut de plus en plus rapidement. Et, plus il bouge, plus leur plaisir monte.   
Le brun est presque au bout de sa résistance, il le sent.

**\- Thor** , geint-il avant de se cambrer brutalement, frappé de plein fouet par un orgasme fulgurant.

Tous ses muscles se contractent alors. L'étreinte autour du membre de Thor se resserre ; il vient à son tour dans l'extase la plus totale.

Loki, complètement essoufflé, ralentit progressivement et finit par arrêter tout mouvement. Thor, épuisé lui aussi, ferme les paupières et colle son front contre celui de son frère en glissant une main dans sa nuque pour le garder près de lui.   
Les deux jeunes dieux restent un moment comme ça, rouges de bonheur. Un silence s'installe et dure quelques instants avant que Loki ne le brise.

**\- C'était... Plutôt bien** , souffle-t-il.  
 **\- Je sais** , répond Thor, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Nouveau silence, cette fois-ci rompu par le blond.

**\- Dis-moi... Tu ne vas pas attendre que je m'endorme pour m'étrangler dans mon sommeil, hein ?**

Loki pouffe.

**\- On verra bien.**

Thor lâche un éclat de rire et dépose un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet.   
Celui-ci lui sourit et se retire doucement avant de se lever, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.  
 _(Nous tairons le fait qu'il sent quelque chose de tiède couler lentement le long de sa cuisse gauche, bien entendu...)_  
Le blond se laisse alors tomber sur le dos et soupire de bien-être, fermant à nouveau les yeux.   
Cette action lui coûte une pichenette sur le nez de la part de Loki. Le Roi d'Asgard s'apprête à s'indigner, mais le brun l'en empêche.

**\- Si je ne m'abuse, tu as un peuple à gouverner. Et ce n'est pas en buvant, en baisant ou en dormant que tu le feras bien, mon cher frère** , le réprimande le plus jeune, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. **Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche. À plus tard.**

Thor grogne. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que son frère a presque toujours raison. Et il déteste devoir l'admettre.  
Il observe alors du coin de l'œil le brun s'éloigner -et j'aime autant vous dire qu'il profite de la vue que cette scène lui offre et lorgne allègrement sur le fessier rebondi du cadet-.   
C'est là qu'il remarque un détail... de la plus haute importance.

**\- Eh, Loki !** , lance-t-il. **T'as une petite tache de naissance sur la fesse droite, c'est adorable.**

L'interpellé se retourne. Il se penche, ramasse le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main -il ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agit, d'ailleurs- et le lance sur son frère, qui laisse échapper un petit "Ouch".

**\- C'est malpoli de fixer les gens.**

Là, il se tourne à nouveau et assène une petite tape sur sa fesse droite en reprenant son chemin vers la salle de bains.   
Du Loki tout craché, en fait.

Thor, de son côté, lève les yeux au ciel et sourit en coin. Son frère ne changerait jamais. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.  
Pris d'un élan de courage, il se lève et se rhabille.

C'est vrai, après tout. Il a un peuple à gouverner...  
Et il aurait bientôt un Titan à trucider.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Je sais je sais, vous allez vouloir me lancer des tomates pour cette dernière phrase haha, sorrry not sorry.  
> Bon, on m'a signalé quelques incohérences du temps où ce one-shot était sur Wattpad, par exemple Thor qui, après Ragnarok, a les cheveux court et un seul oeil.... J'ai eu la flemme de corriger, voilà xD
> 
> Bref, j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu!   
> Hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
> Je sais pas si la communauté française est très large sur cette plateforme parce que c'est un peu nouveau pour moi, mais soyez sûrs que je reviendrai prochainement avec d'autres petits trucs sympas hehe!
> 
> Coeurs sur vous, stay home, stay safe! ♥


End file.
